1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air deflector assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new trailer wind bypass system for inhibiting a trailer be tipped over by the wind.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of air deflector assemblies is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,419 describes a system for deflecting air around trailer. Another type of air deflector assembly is U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,724 having a plurality of fins attached to the top of tractor for deflecting air passing over the cab of the tractor sideways and downwardly through a gap behind the cab. U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,141 has a deflecting system mounted to the side of a trailer for deflecting air over and under the trailer.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that allow for wind to pass through the trailer to reduce the chances of the trailer being tipped over by the wind.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by vent assemblies coupled to the box portion of a trailer member that selectively open to allow wind striking the side of the box portion to pass directly through the box portion.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new trailer wind bypass system that is easily activated by the user driving the tractor.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a trailer member comprising a box portion and a plurality of wheels. The box portion is designed for receiving items to be transported over the road. The wheels are rotatably coupled to the box portion whereby the wheels are designed for rolling across the road to facilitate transportation of the box portion over the road. The trailer member is designed for being coupled to a tractor whereby the tractor pulls the trailer member over the road. The box portion of the trailer member comprises a plurality of vent assemblies. Each of the vent assemblies is selectively opened to permit wind to pass through the box portion of the trailer member. At least one actuation assembly is operationally coupled to the vent assemblies. The actuation assembly is coupled to the trailer member. The actuation assembly is for selectively opening and closing the vent assemblies when the actuation assembly is actuated by a user.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.